Impossible Wishes
by Luckystar4869
Summary: If you don't believe in wishes... will they still come true?
1. Merry Christmas

Author's Notes: This is a mini-fic, only about four chapters long, dedicated to my darling onee-chan, Miyano Ran! This is sort of a Christmas/New Year's fic, though it might be a bit, erm, *giggles nervously* _late_. I _do_ hope I'll complete it before the New Year, but I might be a few days late. *cringes*

I'm listening to the last opening theme of InuYasha by Hitomi Schmantani or something. It rocks! Even though I don't really like InuYasha now.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Detective Conan, as much as I would, because then I'll make our darling little Ai-chan appear in EVERY episode. That's the only reason why I want to own DC. Yay!

Ai: You haven't considered that if I actually _want_ to appear every episode, have you.

LS: *shocked* B-but... why not? Aww, come on. For me?

Ai: No.

LS: *sighs* That'll be the end of my bid to own DC.

P.S. I don't know if Japanese people celebrate Christmas, but... *shrugs**sigh*

Oh, yes, and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to MR-oneechan!!!

-----

**Impossible Wishes**

"Merry Christmas!!!" cried Ayumi, as she rushed into Agasa's house, carrying a tote bag, which was obviously filled with presents. She was followed closely by the rest of the Shounen Tantei, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan, also holding bags. She was very excited, because it was the first Christmas she had spent with her two newest best friends, Conan-kun and Ai-chan.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" cried Agasa, walking out from his computer room, welcoming the kids.

Ai was notibly absent. Mitsuhiko pointed this out. "Where's Haibara-san?" he asked.

"Oh, Ai-kun? She'll be coming soon," Agasa said, looking over his shoulder at the corridor he had appeared from, as if he expected her to walk out, any moment.

The house was decorated with tinsel and stars, in anticipation of the Shounen Tantei's visit. A large Christmas tree stood in the hallway. It may be noted that there were no brightly-wrapped Christmas presents tied with equally bright coloured ribbons, with little tags hanging off them. No, there was nothing under the tree.

"Where's our Christmas presents?" asked Genta, staring at the place where the presents were meant to be.

"Huh?" Agasa turned around. "Your presents? Oh, you've got to find them, of course." He beamed. "I've set out a little treasure trail for you!"

"You wouldn't have been able to, if I hadn't had to clear out all of your mess."

"Oh, Ai-kun! You've finally got out of bed!" Agasa cried, turning around at the source of the voice.

"I was actually putting the finishing touches on your little treasure trail," Ai said, yawning.

"So do you know where our presents are?" asked Genta eagerly.

"No, no, of course she doesn't," Agasa said. "That won't do. I made sure I finished eveything when she was asleep."

"I doubt that she actually goes to sleep," said Conan sarcastically.

"Quite correct." Ai pronounced. "Although I didn't see Agasa doing anything, so I don't know the location of your presents."

"Awww..."Genta groaned.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi tried to cheer everyone up. "Now that you're finally here, we'll start giving out our presents, then we'll do the treasure trail!"

The present-giving took longer than usual, for some reason, with everyone trying to open their presents without ripping the wrapping paper or cutting the ribbons, with minimal success, I might add, and, finally, admiring each-other's presents.

"Okay!" Agasa finally announced, clapping his hands, and straightening up. "Let's get started! Time to do the treasure hunt! The first hint is in there living room here!"

-----

A shooting star blazed, and zoomed across the night sky.

Ai felt herself staring after it.

_If you wish upon a star, your wish just might come true..._

Ai shook her head at the stupid idea. There was no such thing as wishes.

But she felt herself obliged to wish... after all, those were her sister Akemi-oneechan's words...

_I wish I will succeed tonight..._

Even though it won't come true...

-----

It was night-time, and nearly the end of the day. Snow drifted down from the sky, a beautiful contrast between the inky black and bright shimmery white. Street lamps lit the paths, and the moon shone down. Infinitive stars twinkled. The scene was perfect, immaculate, like a picture on a postcard.

But inside, it wasn't perfect. Not at all.

Ai stared at the ground. Conan stared at the ground. The ground really wasn't that interesting, spare for some glitter and decorations. They would have done much better to stare outside into the beautiful night. Indeed, that was what Ai did.

"What a beautiful night."

It wasn't heartfelt. It was just a statement, something to break the silence. It could have been raining blood and she would have said the same thing.

"What did you want me to come here for?"

Another statement, in a monotone. It wasn't heartfelt, either. Just a statement, or, in this case, a question.

Ai tightened her hand in her pocket, fingers around a small translucent plastic case. In it, was... was...

"A present," Ai turned around, facing Conan. "I think I have something you might want very much."

"Hm?" Conan raised an eyebrow. "But you already gave me your present. That new series of mystery books, right?"

"You haven't read those, I presume?" Ai questioned.

No. That wasn't the reason why she'd asked him to come over. She didn't tell him to come, just to ask him if he'd liked her present. No, as a matter of fact, that wasn't the true present she'd really wanted to give him.

"No, actually." Conan admitted. "How did you know?"

"Because they were from America."

"Really?"

"No."

Silence.

"Umm..." Conan said awkwardly. "Do you think Ran will like my present?" he said, trying to break the silence.

Ai stiffened. Although she didn't show it.

"What present? The present you gave her as Edogawa? Or Kudo? I'm sure she'll like both."

Conan narrowed his eyes. "How did you know what present I bought Ran as Shinichi?"

"I would not suggest interrogating me," Ai said, face still, blank, not giving anything away. She let go of the object in her pocket, got up, and walked to a shelf. She picked up a package.

"Hakase's extra present to you." she said, holding it out. Nothing on her face. Devoid of emotions.

"It's another gadget, isn't it?" asked Conan, excited.

"Yes," Ai replied. "Although I do not suggest you experimenting and doing little stunts in here. I don't want this place to become a mess after so soon."

"Is that all?" Conan asked.

"Yes," A answered.

"I know you're holding something back."

"Really."

"What is it?"

"Considering you always hold things back from me, I hardly think that I should be obliged to tell you."

Conan sighed. "Everything I've never told you, it was for your own sake."

"Really."

The same sarcastic tone.

Conan knew he wouldn't yield much from his questions.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" he said, as he turned to go.

"You can talk."

Conan sighed again. "Bye, Haibara."

"Bye."

The front door closed.

Ai stared at his retreating figure through the snow.

Her hand tightened around the plastic case again.

And she smirked.

_If only you knew..._

She thought of another thing.

_The wish wouldn't work, I knew...  
_

_-----_

Yay! FINALLY done! It took me so long! I was doing like ten things at once... *sigh* I HATE multi-tasking... even though I'm the queen of it... and I'm the queen of procrastion too... *sighs again*

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Minor changes will be made whenever the author finds mistakes and unnecessary repetitions.

I'm listening to 'Show Me The Money', by the way... it's great, but practically no one on this site has ever heard it.

Oh, and I'm the queen of going off the topic, too...


	2. No Wish Will Come True

Author's Notes: I am multi - tasking so badly... I'm replying to PMs, reading other stories, replying in forums, listening to songs, looking for songs, writing, checking my library books, looking for good movies, reading DC manga... *sigh*

And did I write before that this story is Ai-centric?

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way. If I owned it then Miyano Shiho would never have turned into a kid, and Miyano Akemi would never have died, and they would have lived happily ever after.

LS: See, Ai? Ha! I've changed my story! You can't complain!

Shiho: *demurely* Apparently I didn't change into my seven-year-old self, so I don't know who you're talking to.

LS: GRRRR! You're HOPELESS!

-----

**Impossible Wishes** - Chapter Two

It was a bright, crisp day. The sky was a clear, cerulean blue. White, fluffy clouds. Sunshine filled the streets, and everything glowed. The shimmery snow sparkled, as if diamonds were within it. Cold, and crisp air. A light breeze. It was a breathtaking view, a beautiful day.

It was as if happiness was in the atmosphere.

That is, if you are actually_ looking_ at it. Not just seeing.

Ai stared out the window. She didn't see the happy people taking walks. She couldn't see the bright golden sunshine. She didn't see the sparkling snow. She didn't see the clear beautiful sky, even though that was what she was staring at.

She only saw all her problems.

Maybe she shouldn't have wished upon that star, no matter what her beloved onee-chan said. Maybe, for her, wishing on stars brought bad luck, instead, and what she wished for would surely not happen.

Maybe, wishing on stars brought a sense of dependency, and then, she wouldn't try her hardest. After all, wishing on stars, when she was younger, didn't bring her out of the Black Organisation harmlessly.

She made a resolution not to wish on stars again.

She stared at the small plastic case on her desk. What she was so worried about last night.

A normal plastic case. Inside, was a seemingly normal cold pill.

Cold pill?

Normal?

_Don't make me laugh. _

_I sacrificed a lot for that._

The antidote. For Edogawa Conan. No. Kudo Shinichi.

And he didn't even know it. And not likely to know it in the near future, either, thought Ai.

She didn't know what she was doing. She could have been being selfish. She could have been being jealous.

And she could have been being considerate.

After all, the pill was untested. There could be side-effects she hadn't known existed.

Kudo Shinichi could have died forever if he had taken the pill. But, of course, he would have risked it, for his Ran, his beloved Ran. So Ai stopped him, the only way she could... by not telling him about the antidote at all. It might be mean, but she made the right choice... she _did_... for Ran herself...

-----

Later, Ai found herself being dragged to Tropical Land by Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko. She was also forced to go to Mouri's Detective Agency to wait for Conan, when she would have preferred to spend the day on the sofa with her fashion magazines, which, really, wasn't that acceptable for a seven-year-old.

"Ai-chaaaannn! Conan-kuuuunnnn! Come on! Hurry up!" cried Ayumi, glancing back at her two friends, who were a good five metres behind the rest of the gang, reluctant to go on the rides, for different had come along to be their chaperone, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Come on, Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" she said kindly. "Don't you want to go on any rides?"

"No," said Ai, in the typical monotone-Ai tone of voice, but Ran didn't hear her.

At the end of the day, they had gone on eleven rides altogether, which was too much for Ai's liking. She never liked rollercoaster rides anyway, nor the giant slides or the merry-go-arounds that the kids forced her to go onto. So, she was very relieved when it was the end of the day.

Of course, she had forgotten the murder case.

They were about to leave Tropical Land, when a loud scream pierced the air, and echoed around the park. Lots of people had already gathered around the source of the noise, at the cafe. Conan started running, with the rest of the Detective Boys and Ran behind him.

-----

"So, the murderer must be you, Akayo Daimaru!" finished Inspector Megure, after noting all the evidence and statements given by witnesses, and listening to Conan. Daimaru blanched.

"That's a lie! I'm wrongly accused!" he cried. "You might have facts, but do you have any evidence that the murderer's me?"

"The vial of poisonous powder you slipped into the victim's drink should already be empty, free of fingerprints, and in a rubbish bin somewhere. But, however, you forgot one vital fact. You claimed you didn't touch the victim's drink, yet your fingerprints are on it."

"I-impossible!" Daimaru choked, fingers digging into the knitted lining of his gloves.

"Yes, it is very possible." Megure smiled. "On the straw, to be exact. Everyone is wearing gloves, including you. So why would your fingerprints be on it? Because, you gave a straw to the victim, and the straw you gave was laced with the poisonous powder, which you did, very carefully, at home."

"E-even if there _is _my fingerprint, it would have washed off into his drink! So you don't have any proof!" announced Daimaru triumphantly.

"You're wrong," Megure said. "Your fingerprint_ is_ on it. The victim swallowed a few gulps of it before he got given the straw... meaning, your fingerprints would still be in the space between the lid and the level of the drink."

"..." Daimaru, stood, shocked that he didn't notice the small fact.

"Now, shall we go to the police station?" Megure asked.

Daimaru gave a small nod, as Takagi began to walk to his spot to handcuff him.

"And this case is all solved that to you, Conan-kun!" Megure beamed at him. "You'll make a good detective when you get older!"

Suddenly, there was another cry.

"Ai-chan, watch out!" Ayumi screamed. Before Ai had any time to react, she felt herself being picked up roughly, and a cold sensation against her head...

The cold metallic steel of a gun.

Everyone had turned to look at the source of the cry. Daimaru smiled triumphantly. "Everyone, stay out of the way! Let us pass! Or I'll kill this little girl!"

-----

Everyone was shocked, but they had no choice, except to part, and listen to Daimaru's orders, as a small pathway widened between the spectators. Ai was perhaps shocked, but the most shaken up had to be Ayumi, who was horrified her friend was taken hostage. She stood, without moving, and lower lip trembling, as she looked at her friend with tears welling up and threatening to burst out. She was sure that Ai-chan must be as scared as her.

So she was even more shocked when, as Ai caught Ayumi's glance, she gave a smile. A typical Ai-style smirking smile.

Was it a confident smile? Ayumi wondered. Or a smile meant to calm her down?

Suddenly, without warning, as Daimaru neared the entrance of the park, Ai struck.

A quick but hard elbow jab into his stomache, one hand flew to knock away the hand with the gun, a karate kick onto his right leg.

Daimaru fell, hard, onto the cold, hard snow, with Ai out of his grasp. She ran towards the gun that he had dropped, but he got there first. Daimaru snatched it up, with a look in his eyes that Ai had seen thousands of times before, and didn't like.

Daimaru was angry. How dare this little girl ruin his plans? How dare she take him by surprise? If he had known what she was going to do, he would have outwitted her, there was no doubt about it. It was humilating to think that a _little_ girl, _seven_ years old, had outwitted him. How dare she!

He levelled the gun to Ai. It was a clear shot. He wouldn't miss. The police officers that were running towards him wouldn't stop him.

Ai backed away, slowly. If only she had grabbed at the gun at first! She was going to pay for her mistake.

No, she thought. For her _many_ mistakes that she had made in her life.

Daimaru started to pull the trigger.

_Oh no! The antidote!_ Ai realised. _Would Kudo be smart enough to find it?_

_Don't worry, he's a _detective_. And a so smug one, at that.  
_

The bullet fired out.

Ai slipped on the freezing snow, just as she felt a blinding pain.

All went black.

-----

Hi, anyone who might be reading this. Somehow, I doubt it. But, if anyone's actually reading this, please review!


	3. New Year's

Author's Notes: Hi again! *winces* story really late... well, this is the second last chapter already... *winces again*

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Detective Conan. (Can't be bothered writing anything else about Ai/Shiho/Sherry/whatever-you-want-to-call-her)

Ai: HEY!

LS: Yeah, hi to you too. Nice day. (What I usually say to people who offer unwelcome intrusions.)

Ai: HEY!

LS: ... *yawn*

-----

**Impossible Wishes**- Chapter Three

_Ai's POV_

I open my eyes.

Urgh. What happened? Where was I?

I can't see a thing in the darkness, but they soon slowly appeared.

Oh yes. Tropical Land, and that lunatic of a criminal who dared to hold me hostage. And shot me, too. If I was in my normal body I would have made him pay for it. There wasn't much effective self-defence moves a child could employ. And it _would_ be a bit suspicious for a child to take a gun wherever she went. Not to mention her over-inquisitive friends.

I survey my surroundings. I guessed I was in a hospital. Everything was white, white, white, and smelt of disinfectant. Sunshine poured through the windows. I was thankful that there wasn't a doctor or nurse to pester me about how I feel, because I feel terrible. I was aching all over. Which was strange, considering I only got a bullet in my heart. Well, I guess it missed, considering I'm still alive and breathing. Or is this heaven?

Suddenly the door burst open. Three kids, a teenager and an old adult rush in, with the remaining boy walking behind, a bit slower than the rest.

"Ai-chan! Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

"I hope you're not badly hurt, Ai-kun!"

"You_ will_ be okay, right?"

"I hope you feel better soon!"

"She's obviously going to be okay if she has woken up." Nah, this isn't heaven. Three guesses for who that voice is. I give a small smile.

"I'm fine." I say. I sit up in the white bed. I neglect to mention that I'm aching all over, which I put down to the fact that I fell on the snow - hard - after the bullet hit me.

"Really?" Ayumi didn't sound like she believed me.

"Really," I emphasise.

"It's all my fault!" Ran cries. "If I had rounded all you kids up, then Ai-chan never would have been shot!"

I frown. I don't know what to say. Luckily, the _saviour_ Kudo-kun replies for me. "Baka!" he says. "No one could have known that that was going to happen!"

"Don't worry, Ran-kun," Agasa pats her back. "It isn't your fault."

"Exactly!" I chime in, as childish as I can, which, I guess, wasn't very. "It isn't your fault, Ran-san!" I try to say 'Ran-neechan' but I can't. Instead, I get a vision of my dying sister.

"We made a get-well card for you, Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko says, his face reddening a bit, displaying a big blue card. Just the colour for what I was feeling right now.

"Thanks!" I smile, but inside I was wondering when they were going to leave. As if reading my thoughts, Ran pats my back, and says "Come on. We should leave. I think Ai-chan needs to rest for now!"

As they leave, they keep on turning back, after a few steps, and call back. As if they're going to be there for me forever.

-----

_A few days later_

I keep on trying to sleep, but I end up reading a fashion magazine. Even so, I couldn't concentrate. So between the strenuous visits of doctors and nurses, wanting to know how I feel, I just thought.

It isn't very interesting, sure, thinking about pointless stuff, whilst staring at a white wall. But gradually, whilst observing the general atmosphere of the hospital, it was surely all the medicine I saw that directed my thoughts to the antidote of APTX-4869.

I consider my options. Staying as a kid is boring, but it's better than being killed within approximately two days. And being a child... almost makes up for the childhood I never really had. Of course, I think, Kudo-kun thinks it's worth the risk. But he doesn't understand, did he, the real danger the lies behind the name 'Black Organisation'.

The door opens. A smiling nurse comes in.

"Ai-chan?" she says. "You'll be able to go home soon. Someone will be coming to pick you up."

"So soon?" I ask. It hasn't been that long since that dreadful day.

"Yes," the nurse answers. "Your family has requested you to go home earlier." She gives another smile, waves, and heads out the door. I stare after her.

_Family?_

_Family?_

The word keeps echoing around my head. It sounds so... unfamiliar.

I direct my mind to resume my train of thought.

Even so, I guess it's Kudo's choice, if he wants to turn back into his former self. I shouldn't deprive him of this - what do you call it - opportunity.

-----

I have a really ominous feeling. Almost as if I had predicted, the door bangs open. Kudo-kun.

"Hi?" I raise an eyebrow. I can safely say that Kudo normally isn't a person who might visit hospitals very often. In fact, unless if there was a crime victim there, or really close friends are there, or he is badly hurt, he wouldn't stay for a long time at a hospital, or visit it extensively. Clearly there must be a reason as to his _concern_.

"Agasa told me to see you," he says, panting, breathing hard. He must have been running.

"For what reason?" I enquire, keeping my blank face intact. Surely it isn't about the antidote? It's safely in my pocket, with my hand clutching at the plastic case. I've been keeping it with me ever since I finished it.

"He said that it was time for you to come home, and told me to come take you."

_Home?_

He offers his hand to me.

Time seemed to stop.

And then I smile. All decisions seemed to be made for me in that moment.

"Before that, I think I've got something for you," I say, reaching into my pocket. I grasp the small plastic case, and take it out. "A New Year's gift."

-----

Author's Notes: To MR-oneechan, when you get the chance to read this...

And thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!! Which isn't much, but thank you anyway.


	4. Sunset

Author's Notes: Hey hey HEY, for your information Alex-kun and Gracie-neechan, you think I want Ai DEAD? Lolz~ For your information I'm a very proud Ai addict, and still am, and always will be. XD Um, I'm going to be truthful now... The fact that I've only been a fan of Detective Conan for, um, like only three months needs no comment. Nor does the fact that I've only been a mega-fan of Ai for... uh... a little bit under three months either. *gulps* I feel like a baby now compared to you guys. A three month old baby. *gulps again*

Anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Detective Conan. Especially considering Detective Conan started two years before I was born, I find that the fact of me owning DC a bit unbelievable. And of me being a fan for only three months... *sighs*

And it's about time I finished this damned fic too! I take so long to finish stuff.

And someone, please compare the Ai Haibara story archives to the Ran Mouri story archives on FF. net. Ran M. has DOUBLE the pages of stories as Ai. H!

-----

**Impossible Wishes** - Chapter Four/Ending

_Third Person's overview_

It was sunset.

The sunset was beautiful, picturesque. It has always been scenic these few days, as if it being the festive season cheered up Mother Nature.

But that was if you were wearing rose-tinted glasses. If you didn't bother to look under the surface, if it were just a photograph or a painting to be admired.

The sky was red - the colour of blood, Ai noted. The last struggle of the sun - and it is, which everyone knew, inevitable that it will be defeated. She turned around. On the other side of the horizon, it was dark blue. Darkness trying to take over the brightness. And it is unavoidably going to succeed.

Somehow, to Ai, that seemed like a familiar story. The story of her life.

-----

"HEY! Haibara!"

Ai scowled in the general direction of the source of the voice. Of all the times to interrupt her, _he_ chose to interrupt her _now_. When she was admiring the sunset... well, she guessed that being woken up from her little nap after being so tired didn't improve her mood.

"What do you want, Kudo?"

Conan surveyed her her position on the top of the roof. Not a good signal. Since when did Haibara enjoy sitting on roofs and staring at the, erm, - cough, cough - sky?

"You have a problem of me looking at the sky?"

Conan jolted, and glared. Since when did Haibara acquire mind-reading as part of her talents, amongst sarcasm, cynicism, and biochemistry?

"I just came to see how you were," Conan muttered.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't taken the antidote yet," said Ai, still staring at the now darkening sky. "Or did you? I was pretty sure that it would work. Clearly I was wrong."

"No," Conan mumbled. "I haven't taken it yet. It's still here." He rummaged in his pocket and held up the plastic case which the pill clearly inside it.

"Why didn't you take it?"

The seemingly simple, innocent question hung in the air.

"I didn't want to," replied the little boy finally.

Another silence.

"Why?" Yet another question.

Conan stared at the ground. Seconds ticked by.

"Because... because... I want to be with you.

"Can't I?

"Ai-chan?"

The little girl smiled as the little boy climbed up to join her on the rooftop.

And together, they watched the last struggles of the day go by and the rise of the night.

-----

_If Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho weren't meant to be, then Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai definitely are. Because, fate will find its way no matter what, taking the most unimaginable paths possible._*

-----

* Inspired by the last sentence of MR-neechan's (Miyano Ran's) fic _Inevitable_. Thanks for the inspiration! *grins*

Finally done! *scowls* No thanks to over-enthusiastic friends who kept on sending me messages on Gmail while I was trying to finish my story!!!!! As a matter of fact, they're still doing that.


End file.
